Counting the Stars
by Kaiwaii-Crayons
Summary: It started off as just a mission between the two nations. Can this girl teach Sai something Naruto couldn't? The chances were one in all the stars in the sky, that they would fall in love. Two clueless idiots. Sai x OC NaruHina. "Shut up before I kick you back to Konoha."


**A/N: Yay! Kaiwaii's first ever fan fiction! Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to R&R! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Naruto? I wouldn't be writing this then.**

* * *

Truth be told. It all started normally. Well as normally as ninjas going on missions can get.

You all may or may not know Sai. Artistic fellow. And an emotionless bastard at times. (Which was most.)

And most of you probably do not know Arisa. A grumpy teenage girl who was getting shipped out of her homeland in Kirigakure to do a joint mission with Konoha.

Here tells the love story between two stupid oddballs who don't know a thing about love.

* * *

"Eh? Why Kiri? And why isn't Sakura here?" A loud whine escaped out of the blonde's lips as he placed his hands behind his head and puffing out his cheeks slightly. He could feel Tsunade's glare from down in her desk and she shook her head, sighing.

"Because, Naruto. Sakura is already off on another mission, so I replaced her with Hinata, who I think is perfectly capable of handling this mission. Now shut up and stop complaining." She replied rubbing her temples as Shizune placed a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

"H-Hai… I'm sure N-Naruto-kun will work w-well with me…" Lavender orbs looked up as she smiled at Naruto, bright red forming over her cheeks as she glanced over to him. "You t-too Sai-san…" Her timid voice reached the raven haired male, who was currently noting something down in his notebook.

"Working together… According to the dictionary, join together, participate, teamwork. I'll observe this closely." Sai knitted his brow, concentrated as he copied something down from a book in his palm, firmly holding it as he read the sentence over and over.

"Jeez! Sai! Don't be so insensitive ya know? You can't learn these things from books! That's the last time I'm telling ya!" Naruto shouted exasperated, as her snatched the book from his hand, and was about to throw is out the window before Tsunade barked at him to shut up and listen.

"Are you sure this'll work out Tsunade-sama?" Shizune whispered nervously, looking at the odd contrast of personalities in front of her.

"Yes, I'm sure, even with their odd traits, I'm confident that they can work well together." Tsunade nodded resting her chin on her hands before she began to explain the mission.

"Kiri has requested our help. They are low on forces, and attacks on shinobi have been going on for the past few days. They are reported to be a gang, though their motives are unknown. Your goal is to infiltrate their hideout, and find out their motives with the continuing attacks. A shinobi will be joining you at the border when you arrive, and will be joining you for the mission from there on. Understand?"

"Roger!" The three replied, straightening up and nodding sharply.

Tsunade placed a scroll on her desk and Naruto motioned forward to retrieve it. "In there is more necessary details, including what may be a possible picture of the leader, and the shinobi you will be rezendousing with once you dock ."

"It'll be a four or five day trip by boat, which I've arranged already. The boat departs tomorrow at noon. Any other deatails you need to know? Please review the scroll on your way there."

The three shook their heads as Naruto held onto the scroll tightly. "Then, dismissed!" With a sharp movement of her hand, he turned around right away to exit.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow by the docks!" His trademark grin shined as Hinata tuned a darker shade of red.

"H-Hai… I'll see you tomorrow N-Naruto-kun…" She smiled softly, tucking her hands behing her and waving before setting off for the Hyuuga estate.

"Well, then let's go loser." Sai smiled brightly, his eyes shut as she walked down the road with a raging Naruto behind him.

"HEY! IF ANYONE'S THE 'LOSER' IT'S YOU!"

"Just hurry up moron."

"YOU ICE COLD BASTARD!"

* * *

Sai tapped his foot as he checked through his pack one last time, Hinata standing nearby, obviously waiting for the blonde dumbass to show up. Who was 2 minutes late. Ink was there. Scrolls, food pills (not the disgusting ones Sakura made), several shuriken and his tanto strapped onto his back. So he was clear. Now where was he?

And speak of the devil, a orange clad figure showed up, grinning dumbly as usual, skidding to a stop in front of them. Panting slightly, he stood up straight and held a thubs-up.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He cheered before bounding off straight forward to a boat resting on the pier.

"U-Um… Naruto-kun… The boat's over t-there…" Hinata said flustered, pointing to a run down old boat, with a just as old man sitting by it.

"Oooo Grandma! You're such a cheapstake!" Naruto howled at the sight of the shabby little thing. He clenched a fist anyways and stormed off into that direction to abored, with Hinata following and Sai sighing after him.

"Fool."

"I HEARD THAT!"

And so, 4 days later, Hinata turning green 6 times in total, one night of no sleep since Naruto snored, Naruot almost falling off of the boat three times, and three rations later. They finally arrived, bathing in the heavy mist of Kirigakure and bidding the captain good-bye. They stood by a nearby bar, as this was the place they were to meet up with the shinobi.

"Alright, keep your eyes peeled for a girl around our age, and-" Sai began looking around casually, while glancing down at the picture of her, before being cut off.

"No kid! Do I look like a girl?!" A slender and maybe drunk man cornered Naruto sticking his beard right in his face as Naruto laughed nervously.

"-keep a low profile…" Sai breathed out the last few words before resisting the temptation to rool his eyes. Hinata had already set out by the bar, looking at people from a far distance as Naruto dealt with his own situation. He got into the mess, he was getting out.

"So listen her you little windsnapper, I'll teach ya a little lesson." The man's words were slurred together as he swung at Naruto missing and stumbling over.

"Take care of your drunks would you Nagito?" A girl huffed to the man working behind the bar, who was wiping down glasses.

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, aren't you underage? Get the hell outta my bar." The sandy haired man said smartly, before exiting the counter to snatch the drunk man's collar and drag him away, while muttering a sorry to Naruto.

"Not my fault." The girl said simply, holding up her hands in defense. As she looked around, as if she was looking for someone.

"OH! You guys, I found her!" Naruto exclaimed before running up to th girl, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to Sai and Hinata, who were observing the situation from afar.

"I-I think she's it…" Hinata said holding up the picture and comparing the girls face along with it. Same black hair, and the dull green eyes were a match as well.

Sighing and elbowing Naruto away. The girl dusted her hands as she looked over to Sai and Hinata. "I assume you're the one's I'm meeting up with? I'm Arisa Muukame." She held a steady gaze as she held out a gloved hand with the fingers cut out.

Hinata shook her hand while introducing herself smiling and Sai did the same, making sure to note what introducing yourself was supposed to be like.

"Please tell me though, am I really working with a idiot like him?" She asked pointing to a ticked off Naruto.

"Not like I'm going to enjoy it either…" He grumbled for once, crossing his arms and glaring at her, which she heeded no attention to. Smoothing down her red chinese styled shirt, she handed them a scroll which Hinata took.

"So, we'll leave to an inn, and review plans to infiltrate the hideout." She said meekly, pointing out to a nearby in with a big golden fish on the sign.

"S-Shall we go N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata turned back to a cross Naruto, smilling slightly at his childness.

"Yeah, whatever…" Hd grumped, but still walking along with Hinata as they approached the inn. They could hear bits of the conversation in front of them.

"May I call you 'plain jane'" Sai questioned smiling fakely as usual, as her scribbled down something in her notepad.

"No." Her short response came right away, and Naruto could tell this was going to be hilarious.

"Turtle eyes?"

"No."

"Alright then, I'm calling you 'troll'."

"Shut up before I kick you back to Konoha."

"Sorry troll."

(Insert Arisa getting ticked off)

Naruto had a hard time muffling his laughter, as with Hinata.

* * *

**A/N: So? I hoped you liked it! Please review please! And tell me your thoughts on Arisa so far? ^w^**


End file.
